1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for soil compaction and/or soil stabilization according to the features of the preamble of claim 1 and a method for soil compaction and/or soil stabilization according to the features of the preamble of claim 5.
2. Background of the Invention
Vibro compaction and vibro replacement for soil compaction are known from the conventional art. In vibro compaction, a torpedo-shaped, electric deep vibrator, vibrating in the horizontal plane, is used, which can be lengthened according to the compaction depth by extension tubes. To generate the horizontal vibrations of the vibrator, an electric motor and an unbalanced mass powered by it are located within the torpedo-shaped vibrator. Water is conveyed as a jetting aid to the vibrator tip for sinking the vibrator. In the subsequent compaction process, the inflow amount is reduced and on the surface loose soil material is poured into the forming compaction cone.
Vibro replacement is used in cohesive, also water-saturated soils. In this method, crushed stones are directed to the vibrator tip of the deep vibrator via a storage container, which can be supplied with compressed air. The compressed air is used as a jetting aid for the crushed stones. The storage container with the filling and locking system is called a sluice. Coarse-grained backfill comprising rubble, slag, or overburden are other areas of application for the vibro replacement method.
A method and a device for soil compaction are described in DE 10 2010 022 661 A1, whose entire contents are incorporated herewith by reference. In the method, a column-shaped compaction tool is lowered vertically into a soil area to be compacted and vibrations are generated by means of a vibration device in the compaction tool, in order to compact the soil area. Vertical vibration movements of the compaction tool are generated by the vibration device, which is placed on a top end of the compaction tool. The compaction tool is lowered to a predetermined target sinking depth by its self-weight and by the vibration movements, thereafter lifted at least once by a predetermined lifting height and due to its self-weight and the vibration movements again lowered repeatedly until a predetermined resistance acts against the renewed lowering.